Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a bonding device and a method of the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a substrate-bonding device and a method of bonding substrates.
Description of Related Art
With the advance and development of electronic technology, a touch panel is generally attached onto a display panel of an electronic device, such that users can conveniently and user-friendly operate the touch panel based on displaying content on the display panel. The electronic device is normally referred to as a mobile phone, a GPS navigator system, a tablet PC, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) or a laptop PC.
A current flat surface display screen is further evolving as a curved surface display screen to meet specific displaying requirements. However, since a curved glass (e.g., 3D or 2.5D curved glass) of the curved surface display screens has a curvature, when bonding the touch panel onto the curved glass, the touch panel and the curved glass sometimes may be not perfectly bonded to each other so as to affect the display screen performance and the touch control sensitivity of the curved surface display screens.
Therefore, providing a solution to effectively solve the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages and to increase the competitiveness of industries is seriously concerned.